


Manifested Heart - Tamaki Amajiki x Reader

by Telephonys



Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crusty Boi - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, Manga & Anime, Multi, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telephonys/pseuds/Telephonys
Summary: You were just like him, but everything moved too fast. Being caught up in a whirlwind, the blue-haired boy falls in love.A secret child of an underground pro hero?Part of a bigger threat?"You knew us as the big four... but for how much longer?"(Also in Wattpad under the same name)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Character(s), Amajiki Tamaki/Original Female Character(s), Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	1. Secret document ~Status~

**Document Aura 10-9-20xx**

The female child seems to possess an " **Aura Quirk** " - when activated turns we noticed her pupils had manifested the pink aura. It is an **Emitter-type quirk** and has the ability to create blade-like projectiles that can be summoned at will. The aura has the ability to track/follow her and pull her towards it, making her have **the ability to teleport** just as long as she has aura that has been already summoned out.

However, there is a limit depending on how much the child uses her quirk, **the aura is powered by the electrolytes** not only can she produce the "swords" but **she can manipulate it to its raw form** to produce heavier effects and possibly shield herself. Exceeding the limit can cause your eyes to bleed or in some cases end up really sore. **Note that anyone can run out of electrons so it is advisable to drink sports drinks.** For example, teleportation uses a lot of her stamina.

\---

\---

**~~Latest Remarks 11-7-20xx~~ **

We are beginning to notice a shift in her quirk, but we believe otherwise —we believe that she has not unlocked a crucial aspect in her quirk and instead, **~~using it not the way it was originally intended~~**.


	2. Beginnings ~ 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fated meeting.

"Shoot I'll be late," You had said to yourself as you caught up with your peers.

You ran as you tried to reach the school. You thought about what happened earlier, you couldn't seem to get it off your mind. Support, you never asked, you just followed, but this was a choice you made all by yourself. You couldn't focus, something was not right. You weren't used to this axillary. This was very important to you, but it couldn't be said. "Finally, I could finally have a shot at this," You had thought, but it also added worry. It added an extra layer of nausea in your stomach. What if it doesn't work out in the end? Maybe it just wasn't meant for you. You did all the paperwork in secret; it was a pretty gutsy move that you did. But here you are now, and there's no turning back. The school suddenly came into view.

Here at the familiar entrance, yet now it's different this time. The crowd seems to be only growing, you assume that you were earlier than expected. All these people here with their amazing quirks. You completely and discretely gushed over them. In your eyes, they looked so magnificent. Somehow you felt intimidated even by a mere glance at them. You were pretty much dreading for this day to come, ten months went by so quickly to even comprehend. You trained a lot, a lot more than you should have. You had the help of your dad and his friends, unsuspectingly or maybe it was. You had hoped to find anyone you know of going for the entrance exam, but sadly you knew no one. Yet you figured this would happen, no one in your former school had no intention of becoming a hero. You had walked through the crowd like a lost puppy, for some reason you just wanted to look at people, not in a creepy way of course. It's because each one seemed intriguing. It took your father by surprise when he found out you wanted to become a hero. He just figured the way he presented himself as a hero to you made you not want to be one. It wasn't on purpose either, it's just that you don't get to see him too often early on and when you did he'd be too exhausted but he would try to make up for it, after all, he is a pro hero himself. You've met powerful heroes most of your life, but you didn't want that to get in your way, you wanted to be treated normally. Somehow, while looking through the growing crowd, someone taps your shoulder. As an instinct, you had goosebumps flowing through your skin.

"Oh, hey! I didn't mean to startle you, you looked like you were lost so I couldn't help it, you know?" A blonde boy said to me enthusiastically. You slowly looked up with a nervous posture.

"A-ah," Was all you could put out, you didn't have the courage to say anything. Talking was never your forte, you only conversed when you needed too and that's the way it had always been. You were trying to improve on it though, 'if you wanted to be a hero then you should give it your all,' you thought. You looked at the blonde boy, he was smiling and laugh at your startled reaction.

"Don't be nervous, I'll introduce you to my friend! Oh, and the name's Mirio by the way!" The blonde boy beams as he pulls his friend for the sidelines. He had blue hair and an obvious timid stature. His friend looked just as nervous as you.

His friend didn't look at you, but you could tell he was at least trying to. You see him sweatdrop as he turns to his friend Mirio. He mouthed something to his friend, you didn't understand what Mirio was trying to say but he did look embarrassed with the sudden introduction. A funny sight if you say so yourself, you'd probably be shaken up too if a friend of yours dragged you to meet someone you didn't know. They seemed nice enough despite the swift and awkward first impression. You had figured you'd stick with them for the meantime. There wasn't much else to go besides going alone.

"U-um, I'm Tamaki A-Amajiki," The blue-haired boy stuttered softly. You almost couldn't hear him. He looked at you with a weak gaze.

"Well, nice to meet you. Mirio, Tamaki, I'm Y/N," You said while pulling a bit of confidence just to make the boy you just met, Tamaki a little more comfortable.

Mirio talked like we knew each other for a long time. You had a strong feeling it's part of his personality. Somehow you were intimidated by his presence, and yet at the same time, it felt alright. He really looked like someone dependable and strong. A boy that smiled so brightly and another who looked like a lost kitten. What a strange dynamic you thought. All these people here looked intimidating, they looked so confident and had the face of someone heroic. You wondered what you can bring to this table. You knew your limits, you knew them too much. You lived and breathed "Hero" It wasn't long before someone directed us to the auditorium through the speaker. We all eventually separated, or at least you did, you sat by yourself inside and just listened to what Present Mic had to say. You didn't exactly fully listen to what he was saying though, your dad already briefed you earlier. Admittedly, you knew almost everyone who works in this school, if not by face then by name. You didn't use your connections as a free pass though; you wanted to be accepted fair and square like everyone else here, that's why you didn't tell him until three days ago. You figured your dad would watch in some safe distance; you knew the person he is, so you knew he won't interfere. It would be amazing to impress him by surprise you though once again. Your eyes drifted off to the side then that's when you saw the same blue-haired boy looking at you only before looking the other way swiftly. You mentally nodded to yourself, wishing all three of you good luck.

As predicted, they separated the three of you, or that's what you at least thought. You stared at the big cement gate as it slowly opened. So many things happened all at once, think, so one point for "Easy Villains" Two points for the "Medium Villains" Then the three-pointer "Hard Villains" and lastly the zero-pointers, the "Arena Traps" _Avoid at all costs_. You figured the trick to success was to avoid people, but then you thought more about it, what if you encountered the dreaded area traps? You need support too, you listened to Present Mic's instructions a while ago _"Avoid at all costs,"_ With little to no time to think, the door fully opened and everyone ran for it. All of the participants ran in different directions. Having people go in the same way as you would be hard to earn points, so you ran to the opposite wherever everyone else was going. You had one major flaw, and that was going alone.

You manage to score points along the way using your aura. You focused on mainly the one and two pointers, but never the three. You worried how much you were gonna last, energy-wise, you could already see the blood dripping from your eyes to your clothes. Your aura runs through your eyes, while it never gave you enhanced eyesight or anything it only exists as a visible timer. You didn't exactly have a high statistic in the stamina department. As you ran to the seemingly endless space and walls, you encountered a three-pointer bot, you hit it with your swords but wasn't enough. The bot was obviously made durable for a reason. The robot hits the wall causing the rubble to fall. Figured that would do the trick but you were wrong. Unbeknownst to you, a part of the now broken concrete fell on to you. You tried to get up quickly but you realized your foot was stuck. For that moment you realized you messed up when you decide to go alone. You were in a slight panic as the robot was about to attack. Trying to remove your foot from the heavy cement, the shield-like aura you had created had broken off, you were stuck with nowhere to go. Suddenly a pair of tentacles emerged and quickly took down the bot, it was him, the boy that looked at you earlier. He looked different from the way he looked moments before. He defeated the robot with impressive agility.

"Here let me help you," Tamaki removed the concrete that was stuck in my leg, "A-are you hurt? C-can you move?" He asked in a concerned way.

"Yeah, I think..." You said as you got up with a clear limp but before he could even react to your response another robot emerged. The arena traps. It was about to strike him and he didn't know, "Tamaki, look out!" You exclaimed, with quick thinking you threw an aura sword at the robot and teleported with a combination of raw concentrated aura on to your legs to create a heavier impact against the robot. It emitted a loud explosion but unfortunately, you did not have time to shield yourself from it. You hit the robot with your legs making it fall backward, you unfortunately also went down with the robot leaving you unconscious and hurt. You took down a zero pointer robot, let's just say everyone was more than impressed.

~~  
~~

You woke up in the school's infirmary. Your body still felt sore. The amount of aura you used in your last attack ultimately left you with almost no energy, luckily the recovery girl was there to heal you. She could at least heal your broken leg considering you had little to no energy at all. You had remembered something from before, the sight of an infirmary gave you an all too familiar feeling.

"That was reckless Y/N... you should have been more careful," A man said in a dead-ish tone. He could easily be confused for a villain, but he was not, he just looked that way.

You weren't sure what happened to the exam after you passed out. You weren't sure if your points were even enough to pass the exam, the written test was one thing, but the practical test was the ' _End all or be all,'_ The scruffy man talks to the recovery girl. She was scolding him for whatever reason. They both look at you, it embarrassed you for causing so much trouble. He sighed and patted your head gently with a sigh. Of course, your dad saw the whole thing and fill you in while you were practically dying in the bed.

"It's okay kid," He gives you eye drops out of his pocket, "Here, I bet your eyes still hurt from your aura," He was right, your quirk made your eyes sting, "I'll start training you in the morning till we wait for your results," He says calmly.

"Shota! It's not ideal for someone to train when they are injured," The recovery girl scolds him one again.

"One day those people are gonna be future heroes. Eventually, she needs to get stronger if she wants to get where she wants to be. They all need to experience 'pain' if they want to be a hero. Besides, I won't force her all at once and if she overdoes it, I'll just use my quirk." He reasons as if what he was saying was the obvious answer. You got out of the bed and stood beside him.

"Hmph, I know my kid's limits, but that doesn't mean I'll excuse her just because she is mine," He said that proudly... 


	3. Beginnings ~ 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the choice that would change our course forever."

You stood in front of your target rather annoyed and a bit exhausted.

"Look, I know it's a little too soon, but I can assure you I won't hold back," He gets ready and stands with a cool posture.

You nod and quickly strike with all you had. He swiftly dodges your aura impact, you summon your sword, but as you get close to him, the sword disappears as his eyes flash red. He punches you in the gut, a jolt of pain hits you. You were able to pick yourself up. Your father stands there emotionless, almost dead-looking. You sweat dropped to yourself. You clearly didn't think he'd do the whole villain persona too seriously. This looked too easy for him and you didn't want to waste his time, natural this annoyed you. His binding cloth struck you, making it almost impossible for you to move. His scarf was really strong, and it's used for capturing villains. He lets loose his scarf and his eyes go back to normal, his hair falls back down. You use the opportunity to attack from behind; you throw your sword and teleport with it.

He senses you and makes your sword disappear yet again, but this time you weren't striking with a sword, this time you punched him as hard as you could but it didn't seem to give him that much damage you needed to punch him harder, guess you'll have to do more. He grabs you and uses his cloth to throw you away, as he does this you summon your sword again and throw it at the tree to break the impact. You two were face to face. It was a standstill at this point, waiting for the other to charge.

"Alright, that's enough," He said as he walks away.

"Huh? Wait, dad— you aren't going to say anything else?" You pouted as you checked for any injuries.

"Your stance, you need to be able to predict what your opponent will do next," Your father explains, "Even if I am in an advantage to you, there are other ways to attack, right?" He questions.

"I know, but I'm not that great with physical attacks," You responded fully aware of what he was referring to. The letter should be coming anytime this week. After yesterday, you couldn't stop thinking about Tamaki. You hoped he was alright. You were sure your father knew too. Your father tosses a piece of paper at you.

"Here, Togata and Amajiki wanted to say thank you. Togata probably contacted you by now," He said as he puts eye drops on his dry eyes. Togata? Does he mean Mirio? You thought it was nice of them to contact you, even though they barely knew who you were. You both went back to the apartment.

Your father grabbed a pot of coffee and headed straight to his computer. He's been very busy since it was the start of a new school year. Your dad had already figured out that you'd be attending U.A. even before you told him, apparently. It was probably just so stupidly obvious at that point he decided to play along. He is a teacher at the academy and on top of that, he does hero patrols at night. You knew some of the teachers there like Present Mic and Midnight you had a feeling that they are going to spoil you rotten once you get into U.A. which was a terrifying thought. You didn't want to be treated special, you just wanted to be on the sidelines, you probably got that thinking from your father, naturally, you are not aiming for the top. He is a relatively unknown hero, and he'd like to keep it that way. From what you know, he is really a cold teacher, the complete opposite of what he is with you. One thing is for certain, you couldn't reveal your actual identity to anyone yet, especially now since you were trying to attend U.A. Let them find out when they do. Of course, you and your father could have it known anytime but the dangers that come from it? It wouldn't be a smart move. After all, there is such a thing called a _'Past'_

You headed straight to your room and lay on the bed, thinking. You were obviously a bit bummed over the fact that your training was as planned " _he won, you lost,”_ But you at least thought it was good enough. You didn't get to see your father most of the time, not unless he's on some sort of break, which was almost rare at this point. Your father had mentioned something about texting, so you checked what was going on.

—  
 **Unknown**  
Hello? This is the right number, right??   
Anyway, it's me Mirio Togata, the guy who talked to you during the exam.

Oh umm hi Mirio, how was your exam?

Oh, thank goodness this was the right number!  
I heard you did pretty good, and I heard you you saved my friend out there so thank you

I should be the one thanking him, if it weren't for him I'd probably be done for.

I see I see well if that's the case, would you want to join us tomorrow? You seem like a very cool person.

Sure!

—

You didn't say much; you felt shy about his joyous personality. The two of you conversed more, the conversation was more about explaining details about tomorrow. You figure it wouldn't hurt joining them; they seemed pretty nice. You wondered if Tamaki was going to message you because your father did explain that Mirio gave both of their numbers. Since Tamaki clearly wasn't contacting you, you could only assume Tamaki does not know that his best friend gave you his number. Your father had told you he'd be heading out doing his usual thing, so had the apartment all to yourself.

And just like that, little did you know a lifelong friendship had already begun. You didn't really have friends since your childhood was complicated, but now this seems like a good start. You made sure to tell your father your plans for tomorrow; you were sure he'd allow you. He may be strict, but knowing him he eventually gives in.

~~  
~~

The next day, you were finally going to meet up with them. You didn't see them, so you weren't sure if the location given was even the right one, so you continued to look around. Upon scouring the area, you see the familiar blue-haired boy sitting on a bench. You can see him staring into deep space, he later puts his hoodie on for whatever reason. You bring up the courage to walk to him and speak.

"Um, hello, Tamaki!" For whatever reason, the way you phrase that sentence made you sound robotic.

"H-hi," Is all he mutters. It was hard to move forward with the conversation because he looked too awkward around you, yet you pushed forward anyway 'cause you found it cute.

"Thank you for saving me during the exam," You politely bowed as your eyes were somehow locked into his. He tried to refrain you from bowing, it most likely looked too overboard in his perspective.

"Y-you don't need to do that. Um... Thank you too," He gives in and bows too. 'This is embarrassing' you thought. His eyes look away with a clear, awkward blush. The two of you just sat down and had a brief chat. You immediately knew he's not used to being this talkative, so you didn't push him too much.

Initially, Amajiki wanted to find new food stalls until his best friend called him up. You were curious about what his ordeal was with food, but you didn't ask questions about it. You later find out that anything he ate, he can manifest it into his own body. It was a really cool quirk; you thought to yourself. It wouldn't be fair to just know him, so you decided to reveal your quirk too. Soon your small talk turned into a full-blown conversation. He seemed to be more comfortable than before.

"Tamaki! Y/N! Sorry for the wait, I had a few errands," Mirio popped out of nowhere scaring the two of you.

"Mirio... I don't think that was really nice of you," Tamaki's voice shifted, the way he talked spoke sounded like your father.

"Oh my bad," Mirio responds and turns around, "I AM HERE!" He re-greets us, trying to mimic All Might. It wasn't possible to hold in a laugh, It looked really silly on him. You laughed at him, he was proud of himself for making you laugh.

You and your friends explored the complex. The three of you along the way had been talking about the rumors and gossips about heroes. Mirio seemed to into it and Tamaki didn't exactly know what to say, as, for you, you pretended to not know the rumors because you somewhat knew what was true and what was not. Tamaki did join the conversation now and again, he was clearly more comfortable around Mirio.

There were a lot of stalls on the first floor, and Mirio dragged Tamaki all the way to a takoyaki shop. Tamaki was a bit squeamish and at the corner of your eye you could see him shyly paying for his food and Mirio was really supportive, as if it was an achievement or something. They really were a strange dynamic. While they did their business, you stopped by a capsule vending machine. You didn't want to just stand awkwardly, so you made your way to the shop. It was a hero-themed one, and you figured why not? You bought one and opened it. You honestly hoped for All Might or even Endeavor, but this one really caught your attention. While you true, no one talks about him, you obviously can't be invisible in the world.

"Talk about a coincidence," You spoke to yourself with a cheeky smirk.

The hero in question was your father. You weren't aware that people even made figures of him. You suppose it could happen since there are a lot of hero super fans out there anyway and that made what you were holding more amusing.

"I haven't seen him before!" Mirio said. The two came back, and you saw Tamaki with a mouthful of takoyaki. You quickly realized he was referring to the figure you won.

"OH! U-um this is... Eraserhead he's a hero," You responded with the most obvious answer. You mentally facepalmed. Of course, he's a hero, not unless you took him out from a villain capsule machine.

"Power to erase quirks?" Tamaki responds in a thinking tone. Your eyes widened. You honestly did not expect that to come out of his mouth.

"Yeah, h-how did you know that?" You asked. You remembered what your dad said about the whole identity thing.

"Oh, I Uh... remember reading an article about him," Tamaki replies shyly.

" _He's my hero..._ " You have said to yourself unaware that the two heard what you said.

Hours had passed, and it was time for you to leave. Turns out they both had the same reason why they wanted to be a hero. Yet somewhere deep inside in your case, it wasn't just deep admiration. You knew it wasn't every day you could go out and have fun, so you did some shopping yourself, mainly just some small groceries. You got to know them more, that was the most fun you had in a while. The three of you promised to go hang out again soon.

  
//

"So... Tamaki, how was your day?" He asks ever so cheerfully.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I Looked down thinking about what had happened.

She had a nice smile, just like Mirio, but hers was softer and hidden. I didn't feel that nervous around her. Was it because Mirio was there? Whatever it was, she felt different.

"Hello? Earth to Tamaki," I went back to reality and flinched, realizing I wasn't listening to him. He laughed at me and I put my head against a random wall.

"Well... why don't you go for it?" He says I don't even know what he's talking about, "I know! If we all get admitted to U.A. Let's make a team!" He says as he puts his fist up in the air, his positivity radiates just like the sun, "You, me, and Y/N -Oh, and we can see if anyone would like to join the future! You in?"

"Yeah,"

_Little did I know that this was the choice that would change our course forever._

//


	4. The True Start ~ 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout Baby

**~** **This is where it truly begins** **~**

Looking back, it's safe to say they admitted the three of us to the top hero school in Japan. We were now the graduating class of the U.A. Hero course. We've grown a lot since then, yet it feels like only now we've made _actual progress_. We formed a group; they knew us as the big four. While we were uncomfortable with the recognition, especially from the teachers, we still felt honored. We've even heard the teachers think we will be the next best heroes, quite terrifying to know all that weight is being put upon your shoulders. When we were still first years, we surprisingly trash. We probably got the most slack than anyone.

We eventually improved thanks to our work studies they even went as far as to change our fighting styles. Along the way we've made a friend, her name is Nejire Hado. She's a very fun person to be with, and I often hang out with her a lot. She really helped me improve my confidence. At first, Tamaki and I felt intimidated, a little scared by her open personality. I never really had friends before, so I didn't know to make some until Mirio and Tamaki showed up. Luckily for us, Mirio accepted her with open arms. Just like that, we were the "Unstoppable Big Four" The first two years sailed smoothly for the most part. My father was the homeroom teacher for the first year. He was a strict teacher, and I wasn't excusable from it. He probably expelled half of the class, but it didn't take long for him to secretly re-enroll them to teach them a lesson. They didn't know I was his daughter back then, except my friends. The one who spit my secret out was Present Mic. Let's just say that day my dad totally slaughter poor uncle Mic. Back at home, he'd sometimes train me to sharpen my skills. While my quirk is powerful, I am still a pretty weak fighter. We all worked hard to get to this point. Pain, injuries, and even embarrassment made us who we are now.

Tamaki and I have grown a lot since then. He's still pretty much the same shy and timid boy and he gets nervous a lot, but I'm there when he needs to lean on someone. He was able to greatly improve his manifest quirk over time, and it wasn't easy. He was my best friend through all of this. It's not just him, Mirio greatly improved too. Tamaki often tries to cheer us up, he also behaves differently to other people other than us. He looks out for me a lot. One time he almost freaked out when I came to school with a bunch of bandages. The reason was stupid; I crashed on a tree. Other than me, he's also extremely cautious about everything, even if he doesn't show that he is. Recently, I've noticed he was acting strange around me and there was something I was meaning to ask him, but I'm just too scared to even say it. We four have a lot to live up to, a lot of the school look up to us. Whether if it's to be number one, be a successor, or simply be the best... A lot has changed. The way I see the blue-haired boy, To me, I no longer saw him as a friend.

"Hey Y/N wanna go train together?" Nejire asks playfully, I looked at her with slight confusion and I realized I had been spacing out. I nodded in response to her. We talk about everything, just like Mirio and Tamaki We are inseparable.

She too was part of our group. We all became friends with her quickly in our own way. Her quirk was an energy surge, she's able to focus her blast into a spiral motion. I say it suits her personality. Homeroom started and everyone was seated. I didn't really listen to what our teacher was saying I was just lost in thought. To be honest, I was thinking about my internship. The truth is, I couldn't train with Nejire. I had to do my work, but I couldn't tell anyone about it. All of us get missions but most of the time is just day-patrols or in some cases like mine if your Boss is busy or lazy, doing their paperwork or just plain eat. I'm currently on a classified mission. The most I can do right now is act normal to not freak them out, something really strange is going on and I'm not sure what or why. The two years went by smoothly for the most part -then you get immediately thrown into action, It a hard transition. Eventually, everyone found out I was the daughter of our former homeroom teacher because of a certain incident, Mirio and Tamaki weren't surprised at all then. There was nothing much I could do about it, and I expected it would get out soon. 

"Ms. Aizawa, are you listening?" Our homeroom teacher snaps me out of deep thought. I stood up in response, everyone was looking at me weirdly.

It's hard to keep something secret, I trust them, but it's a risk I'm not willing to take. Tamaki has been worried about me in his own way. He tries his best to check up on me. Honestly, I just feel more guilty. The other two pretend nothing's wrong, but I know they know. Mirio tries his best to make all of us happy with his stupid jokes. He understands that it had something to do with my agency; I know even they have classified information. Later, after school, I'll take my work-study with my dad and another hero. I don't actually have two work studies though, I only work with a certain hero and my dad just so happened to be involved in this. My dad really wanted me to stay out of this but seeing how it could go further; they had no choice.

"Yes sir, you said something about the _field trip_ this week," I said what I remember during his discussion.

~~

~~

Our last subject for the day; Physical Education. Physical Education is the best and worst subject to have in a hero course, you get to use your quirk but it will tire you out a lot.

"Well, at least it's better than dad's training program," I said to myself.

I wasn't the type to show off my quirk, I'd mostly go to a corner and practice there. Mirio's quirk, it's the flashiest in the most literal way, not unless he's in his hero suit because he could literally become stripped naked in a matter of seconds. I threw my aura sword at a rock and teleported. Unfortunately, my luck is failing me and the rock broke off, making me fall from a scary height. I tried to focus my swords to my back, hoping it would work this time, but it did not. I closed my eyes as someone caught me. It was Tamaki.

"You should be more careful... Y/N," He said in a worrying tone as he puts me down.

"It's okay, at least I know my knight in shining armor is always there to save me," I joked and turned around and blush super hard. I know I can be stupid by Y/N, 'WHY YOU GOTTA BE LIKE THAT!' I mentally screamed. Why did I even say that? I looked at him as he had his forehead against the wall, clearly turning red over my statement.

"Oh? What's this I see... right here we have an awkward interaction between our kitten and puppy. Fear not! I can fix this for I am-"

"HERE! WHOO HOO!" Nejire exclaims.

"H-hey! Don't you think the joke is overused?" I tilted my head and questioned.

Mirio stands beside his best friend Tamaki and sweatdrops because Nejire stole his joke. A light giggle to myself, Nejire pulls me into a tight and playful hug as she laughs with me too. It was silly moments like this that we all bond over. We are just like everyone else, yet we stand out like a sore thumb.

"Alright! Time to showcase what you have learned today," Our PE teacher announces to the entire class.

Mirio was of course the first. A lot of our classmates were afraid to fight him. They dubbed him "The invincible man" after all. You are basically screwed over if you ever clash with him.

"Yoshida! You will be fighting Togata," Our teacher said. Our classmates crowded at Yoshida with eyes of pity. He knew he was practically done for. Yoshida gulped and accepted his fate.

 _"Sucks to Yoshida,"_ I could practically hear the whole class mumble.

Mirio stretches as he gets ready. Our classmate strikes Mirio with his quirk hit through Mirio. As expected, his clothes fell off, making him bare naked. All the girls, myself included, furiously turned away. Fortunately, Tamaki was behind me, so I ended up facing him with a deep blush. I didn't know what happened next to Mirio and Yoshida, but I know that when I turned around Mirio's opponent had already passed out on the floor and Mirio was already putting on his pants. A few more battles occurred. A lot of them utilize whatever they learned just now into their fight. Everyone puts a lot of effort into becoming a hero. Nejire was up next. She was up against a classmate whose quirk was "Threads" Just like Best Jeanist. Nejire had a bit of a struggle because it was _'slow against fast'_ but won in the end. She was able to fly in a way that she tangled her opponent with her own quirk.

After her, Tamaki was up next. He gulped and shyness took over him. He was looking away from his opponent, facing me instead. I tried to give him a reassuring thumbs-up. His opponent had a plant quirk. Our classmate has the first strike, he uses his plant spores to fog up Tamaki's surroundings. He places his hands on the ground, restricting Tamaki's movement. Tamaki was clearly struggling, he was basically accepting his own defeat. What is he doing? I know he's like this, but I know he's really trying to impress all of us.

"TAMAKI IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" I yelled, the words just came right out. It wasn't like me to say something like that out of the ordinary. I guess I was just really feeling it, or maybe I got it because of a certain hero. On second thought, I'll probably have to talk with him about that...

Tamaki snaps out with an inconspicuous smirk and activates his quirk. He uses his wings to try to break off the plants growing on to him and clear out the fog from the plant spores. Then, he uses his claw-foot and kicked him off, pushing him off balance. Tamaki places his claw-like foot on to his opponent. It looked easy for him. Tamaki is strong, there's no doubt about that- when he's with a little more confidence that is. I wish he would show his true power, I might not always be there to give him the extra push like just now. He won the round and his classmates were in awe.

_"As expected from the big four!"_

It was my turn. Honestly, I wasn't quite confident with myself. I was up against Shouma Katetshi. His quirk is "Storm" He is able to control all properties of a storm, wind, water, and lightning. It's a very powerful quirk on paper, but his drawbacks were many. I am at a disadvantage, so I think of a strategy. Mirio and Nejire seem sure I'll win, but when I look at Tamaki, he seems concerned, he's always like that when I get into any sort of fight. He gives that look a lot, I smile at him to compensate for his worries. It works all the time, but this one bothered me. I strike first, going full collision with my opponent. He makes a heavy rainfall against my back and combines it with the wind, trying to push me down. I get back up and release an aura impact breaking the surrounding concrete. I knew his plan was to make me stay far away from him as possible however, I can use that to my advantage. I throw my sword upward to the ceiling and plant one to the ground. The next step was to wait it out, hoping for more surrounding damage. I was holding back on purpose. I wasn't sure if my plan was going to work, but then I was suddenly struck by lightning. The shock makes me fall over, but still able to function. I got sidetracked, I got too distracted. He was lucky he was even able to get the lighting out last time he was struggling.

"L/N is unable to-"

I reach out and teleport to the ceiling and teleport back again to the sword I planted below earlier. He didn't realize, but I planted aura swords on a handful of chunks of broken concrete. As I do this, I unleashed the aura I suspended on my back to give me a boost along with a strong and cleverly produced impact I made from it. It was reckless of me, but I wanted to try something new just like my mentor told me.

"Meteor Shower!" I yelled. I learned how to cleverly manipulate the power of my aura to create special attacks since the aura can follow me around and vice versa. I lifted each sword up and release it. The concrete lifts and releases, creating a spectacle. It looked like food being picked up with toothpicks then releasing. I puff in light exhaustion, suddenly for a split moment the color of my aura shifts into blue. In that one moment, my senses felt different.

******_What?_ ** ****

It makes an impact and restrains Katetshi. The concrete that I had broken off had formed a barrier around him, I admit it wasn't the best usage of my quirk, but my mentor suggested trying using a different style since the way I use it strains and at worst harms me out too much. My plan was to make him use up all his power and restrain him, making him unable to fight back while also injuring enough to make him not use his quirk but not enough to _really_ injure him. I don't think people noticed the flicker of blue. _What was that?_

"Y/N L/N. Good job! I'll make sure your father hears about this," Our teacher gives me a thumbs up and smiles clearly proud with all of us.

"Yeah..." I took out some eyedrops from my pocket and applied them to my eyes.

"Learn from their examples!" Our teacher applauded us. Mirio gave a thumbs up to the class with the whole class practically having nosebleed due to the fact he was still half-naked, everyone was so focused on our fights that they forgot about his non-clothed body, Mirio frantically puts his clothes back on and apologized. Nejire hugged me and spun me around. She really liked my quirk, she said it was prettier than hers. She was asking almost everyone questions about the fights. Tamaki look at me with satisfaction and faces the wall, I go over to him and place my hand over this shoulder, we were both smiling.

~~

~~

"WHOAH Y/N Tamaki! That was so cool!" Nejire says as her eyes start to sparkle.

"I really like your finisher during the battle," I complimented her back.

"Aw... none for me?" Mirio teased, "I was wondering if we can all hang out after school? Though... I hate to be that kind of guy, but do any of you have internship duties today?" Mirio asks us. The two shook their heads, but I nodded. Tamaki looks at me nervously, like he's about to ask me something.

"Yeah... Sorry guys my dad is giving me a tight schedule," I explained to them. As much as I wanted to go, I couldn't really ditch my job I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"You really did amazing back there... thank you for encouraging me," Tamaki said shyly, the other two smile at him.

"Hey, you too..." I smile with a slight pink on my cheeks. It's been two years, and we weren't hiding this feeling either.

"Hmph," Mirio grunts with a smile. He isn't hiding the fact that he too knows what could be going on with us.

"Of course we wouldn't forget about you Mirio," Tamaki said in a more comfortable and laid-back tone. Nejire and I furiously nodded, you'd be surprised how synchronous we can be.

Nothing happened after that. I really wanted to know what he was thinking, till then there is something I need to do first.

—

The wind was chilly and the night couldn't be any darker. A villain was tied up with a scarf and he calls the police.

_"Y/N... you don't have to do this you know,"_

_"Dad... it can't be helped, I refuse to back down. I'm involved now, I can't ignore it,"_

_"I know... I just don't want you to get hurt..." He knew he couldn't convince me otherwise._

******_Somehow we both knew us being hurt was inevitable._ **


	5. Hurt ~ 4

  
I woke up to my phone buzzing, Tamaki had sent me a picture of his breakfast. "How cute," I thought to myself. Nothing suspicious, he does this often like some sort of 'Check' and as always; I gave a picture of a cat. We don't own a cat, but dad and I love them.

—-

"Good morning dad... you're up early..." I yawned.

"You're up late..." He corrected with a sigh. I could tell he was also sluggish.

Last night... we detected some criminals. There were some small-time villains around the area, nothing too severe. Nothing to be alarmed about, my classmates with internships deal with the minor threat often. The total of villains, however, has undeniably increased in the area and the whole of Japan. It has become clearer that something might come and they want All Might. There have been more villains recently and I'm sure the others know about them too. Even so, it is not like before, this is extremely abnormal. Every day in the news something is always up, from a sludge monster to god knows what. The fact that I know so much terrifies me. There is a group called the league of villains, a new group. We fear it had something to do with All For One's return and if not someone who believes in his ways. We —the big four know about it, but only in small fragments for now. As of now, we can't tell anyone any other information, only select pro heroes, and I know.

I got myself a glass of milk from the fridge and poured it into a cup. It looks like a normal day outside, looked almost too perfect in contrast with last night. Last night was really exhausting. The only reason why I'm involved and know so much in these things is that I literally have a hero parent and I was almost kidnapped numerous times and a past I rather not remember. No one in my class knew initially, but then the school started to stricken the place up. It was because of me. To this day people who are involved don't know their actual plan, but we have our theories. My classmates were getting suspicious of why I'd often be seen with Eraserhead and other heroes. Number three was understandable and suspicious at the same time, but seeing him almost every day now, that's just pushing it. My only excuse could be because 'I am too good' but that's not true at all and I don't believe it. Meanwhile, the Heroes figured out I was being used as bait, but for what? My father still doesn't understand why they wanted me, or that's what I at least think. My friends still don't know what I'm up against, but when they do, I'm not sure how things will play out. I'm trying to protect them by keeping it all in.

My dad talked to the principal if _he_ specifically could be an agency. With my situation being unusual, it was better if I worked with someone who had the same background as me, not my father because they have a much bigger chance of catching me or the both of us. In other words, it never actually was a work-study or an internship. With everything said, I feel guilty. Guilty because they are doing so much for me, I am trying to help but I also understand that I can't. I don't know what the league of villains want with us, but seeing how my quirk shifted the other day, I have an idea why.

"Dad... do you know anything about my quirk?" I asked straight forward, "You see... my aura has always been pink but back there it turned blue of a moment," My voice trailed off nervously. He looks at me a bit wide-eyed.

"I see... Y/N, you are strong, but I always felt your power was not at its maximum. Your power is not as strong as All Might or even have the benefit of Togata, but I think it could very well match it," He puts his hands in his pocket and explains.

_"Meaning?"_

"No, I don't know... But I noticed since then your Aura had aerial tendencies. I think you aren't using your quirk as intended," He straightforwardly suggests.

"Aerial? Don't tell me I could fly!?" I joked off my nervous stature.

_"That very well may be," Is that why?—_

My quirk is a mystery. I know it is powerful, but what am I even missing? It's a quirk that I love, but I'm afraid of it. It's to a point I could believe almost anything. My friends are working with big-time heroes, so somehow we are all interconnected. They are helping us and they don't even know it. Mirio is most likely to know first, but 'till then all I could do is dread. My father had been taking notes on me ever since he got me, it was his obligation to. He took it upon himself to do all the responsibility. I could only imagine a life where I didn't end him.

"I heard that you tried using a new technique?" My father started.

"Oh yeah, a certain someone told me to try 'doing this instead of that' so I tried it... I think I did okay?" I thought back on what happened yesterday. It honestly felt like a blur.

"And how did it turn out?" He asked.

"...that's when the color change occurred"

Today everyone worked on their Internship if they had any. Not everyone gets to have a work-study or let alone an internship. I wanted to join Tamaki and the other two yesterday, but I obviously couldn't. Tamaki sent pictures to me though, he's really something else through the phone. He asked once if I would like to go find more food stalls for him; I accepted, and it had basically become a ritual. He once gave me a gift in secret, that when I knew everything was different now. I want to tell him how I feel, but I fear he'd be even more worried once he knows. I want to tell him now, I really can't wait. I love him... I think he's amazing.

_"Y/N... Someone's at the door..." My dad jerks his head, pointing at the door._

There is an enormous gap between Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki's mentors; they are strict and if not serious. Meanwhile, for me, I-

"Hey, Eraserhead! Sorry if I was a tiny bit late I came to pick up the little birdy, Y/N, did you do the technique I suggested?" He barges in and greets us cheekily.

"Hawks..." My father grunted, rather annoyed.

Hawks. Yeah, my agency is Hawks' agency and I'm not even a bird. I remember both Mirio and Tamaki were astonished when they found out Hawks wanted me in. If anything, I thought Hawks would want someone like Tamaki who eats chicken way too often. He's the number three hero currently, usually heroes scout people like us during the sports festival. Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, and I didn't really do too well during the last two sports festivals. To think we were even lucky to even be noticed by any of them. They took us in and improved us. Through intense training to even the real deal. Mirio was the most improved among all of us and by far the strongest. He could be number one someday.

Hawks was really something else, I remember my dad having doubts about having me in his agency —not to mention I was the only one in his agency and still currently am. When the news broke, it was everywhere. Hawks treated me like his own sister sometimes a little too much, I often kept asking why he would even choose someone like me but all he ever said was, "You are just like me," I get what he meant but anyone could say that right?

"Alright, to the agency we go!" He grabs me by the arm as he— we both jump out of the window. I could see my dad smirk... so he finds this amusing!?

"Wait, could you at least let me change or take a shower?! I DIDNT EVEN EAT YET—" I yelled at Hawks, I was holding on to him for dear life while also screeching.

"TOO TIGHT KID! Well yeah... I was excited alright? But don't worry you could change into your hero costume and shower in the agency," He sounded unphased and cheeky, "Oh, I almost forgot Amajiki will be joining us," He adds in. He knows my deal with him, but why does he have to make it so embarrassing.

We landed right on his building. I had a fixed horrified face. He looked at me innocently and laughed it off. He is this close form having from me I thought in my head. Inside the building, we saw Tamaki waiting at the reception. He was confused and concerned and so was I. My hair was in a mess and I still had my pajamas on I practically look like I was thrown off a cliff and landed in a pile of dirt or something. I turned back to Hawks, clearly blushing over Tamaki. I also gave Hawks a deadpan in which he just smirks. I instinctively ran off to one of the private showers and changed into my costume.

My hero costume was basically a black jumpsuit with a utility belt. I added tan boots and a bomber jacket that went with it. My costume didn't look too boring though, I thought it looked pretty cool. My quirk was Aura, so I decided to make it like what astronauts wear. While Hawks suggested changing the color of the boots and jacket from pink to tan, I overall loved it. I have goggles that I sometimes use, they mostly hang on my neck. I literally looked like a hybrid of the two heroes that helped me. It was not on purpose, though. The most distinct feature was the crystal accessories. I got out and went to the office. I found Hawks and Tamaki eating yakitori. He was trying to entertain Tamaki.

"Oh, hey want some?" Hawks offer a stick of yakitori to me, I accept.

We discussed the agenda today. Tamaki was here because Fatgum was busy doing something else. Since it was unusual for any guests to appear, Hawks wanted us to do day patrolling. We left the agency and walked the streets. As usual, people wanted to take pictures with him, Tamaki puts on his hood in a shy manner. Hawks discreetly sent his feathers around the city, it could track almost anything.

Hawks was seemingly busy with his fans. We look more like his bodyguards more than anything. Some journalists asked me a few questions concerning my deal with the number three hero. They thought it wasn't like him to just mentor someone up. The paparazzi are always trying to dig on the information. Tamaki was asked what his business was for Hawks' agency. He shyly responded. Without a moment's notice, I held his hand, and he held mine. He was blushing, and yet he felt great comfort in it. I smiled at him and ultimately giggled playfully.

"Hey love birds, when are you just going to admit it," Hawks whined sassily in the background, waving his hand back and forth, "It's really obvious you know," He said in that laid back tone.

“Well Hawks, carefully explaining why we are going to a food shop then? Or why you threw me off my place, then proceeded to catch me like I was some baseball,” I said very annoyingly. Tamaki looks at Hawks in very understandable confusion 

“What? You said you haven't eaten yet,” He retorts back, well he does have a point there. 

Before we could even eat we still had to do some patrolling, but only for a couple of minutes because it was apparently “required”

All three of us split up to manage time a little easier. I have a feeling to something is going on in this area. Did Hawks get a report on something? And why is Tamaki even here? I went to the emptier part of the district and that when I heard a small cry. I saw a child crying from the distance. I approached the kid and asked what had happened. He didn't want to say anything, which I found strange. He was trembling. But from what? His face was transfixed to the horizon. There was something in the distance. Is that why the kid was frozen? "It must be his friend or an animal or something," I reassured him there was nothing to be scared about. 

“W-WAIT DONT GO THERE MISS!” The boy tried to stop me. I thought for a moment; I went closer, and I stopped at my place. Tamaki catches up, he doesn't know what is going on. We need to get out and rid of things now.

_Oh no… It’s giving eye contact._

_Don't take your eyes off this thing Y/N._

"S-Suneater... bring the child somewhere safe and find Hawks..." My voice instantly said with fear. I've been told about these things, but I didn't know they actually exist. I looked back and Tamaki was worried.

_No, stop! Look back at the creature, not Tamaki…._

"But-"

"Just go, I'll be fine," I had a quiver. Someone had to fight.

I was at a near standstill with the creature. I hoped that it wouldn't attack. I readied my stance as I prepared to strike at any moment. Suddenly it starts twitching and screaming, and of course, it attacks me.

_It can go either two ways… I run… or I fight…_

My legs start to pick up the pace, I tried to run towards it and punched it. I cut the creature using a concentrated aura, but it barely gave any damage. The closer it came to me the more gruesome it looked, I threw my sword towards it and teleported, but as I reached my destination I got slammed into the wall. I shielded myself with the aura. Even when I shielded the impact was too strong, it hurt me. Luckily, I had planted another sword and was transported slightly away. The way it moved was unpredictable, I don't think it was human at all. Each time I strike, it moves away. It didn't react to physical attacks, so I'll focus on my emitted attacks. I gathered my aura and focused it on my back, sword, and legs. It propelled me forward; I kicked the creature to make it a clear target while at the same time used my aura to hit it. I did it several times. It falls to the ground, possibly knocking it out. It was strong, I couldn't fight it off with physical attacks. I fell on my knees in horror. Exposed brain, faceless, and it's still alive even when I just used a very powerful attack.

It gets up… I tried to get up too, but a pain shot through my side.

"Y/N GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Hawks yells as he swoops in with his wings and feather katanas. Before I could even respond, I sensed something new. His feather grabs me and drags me away from it.

I looked away from Hawks and another monster just like it, attacks; I shield myself inches away from being hit. I swiftly focused my aura on my swords and stabbed the ground as hard as I could. The creature is off balance so I quickly teleported to one of the swords I had away from the creature than with the force pulled upon it I propelled myself towards it again. The force exerted allowed me to give insane amounts of damage. I hit it and suddenly my aura started to turn blue again, but this time the blue did not go away. Before I could even perform my next attack I flinched and looked at my hurting side, it was bloodied. I hadn't realized I had been scratched from it. Hawks send his feathers towards it and some pull me back to him.

"Great job Y/N... Suneater and I will handle this one," He says. My head was hurting, and one by one without notice the swords that I had summoned had surrounded me.

Tamaki flies out of nowhere, aiding the winged hero. He tried to restrain the monster by using his tentacles, but the thing broke it off like it was nothing. My eyes widened when I saw the gashes of blood coming from him. It didn't stop him, he still kept going, I knew his attacks were ineffective against that thing.

"NO! W-WAIT IT ONLY REACTS TO EMITTED ATTACKS!" He winced in pain and without a second thought, I jumped back into action despite the pain.

"KID YOU'RE HURT, WHAT DID I SAY ABOU-" He had noticed my quirk was looking off. It was a shade of blue and unable to change back. He was just as shocked as me.

The first creature I hit, hits first. I shielded, but it wasn't the raw aura like I was used to, it was the swords. It functioned the same, but it looked different. I focused the aura on my back, and that's when I saw the change. The swords were formed wing-like and individually attacked the creature, and I lifted myself up. The two depended on the same attack, but I did not. My eyes are burning up. Blood was dripping down my eyes, Hawks barely had any feathers left, and Tamaki's arms were wounded.

I screeched as I continuously produced more swords to attack. It began to hurt my body and I don't think I can beat it. What is this thing? And what is this power? I stopped, my body couldn't keep up.

"Was it enough?" It wasn't enough… There was still one more loose…

I fell down to my knees, exhausted. Tamaki caught me and engulfed me with a tight hug. Hawks finish the creature off thanks to my power. He looks at me with distress and realization. He looked injured as well. All of us didn't know what was going on, but we did find out the rumors were true. They damaged one side of the street. The people were watching from a safe distance. The kid was there with widened eyes. The thing was stronger than we ever realized, didn't think we could even beat it if it was even stronger. With a town so quiet up until now, barely any media was there to capture it.

"Y/N... you're going to be alright... we'll bring you somewhere safe," He said without a stutter. Tamaki Amajiki... the boy I fell in love with. My heart fluttered and my mind was too cloudy to think.

Shit, Hawks was slammed against the wall, but he's still going for it. 

“SUNEATER, TENTACLES… NOW!” I could hear him yell as everything get hazier and hazier. They didn't ask, but I lifted my hand weakly and blasted one last aura sword right through it.

"Tamaki... I love y-" My eyes shut.


	6. Questions ~ 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Hi guys! This is my first Author's Note for this story. I fixed the grammatical errors and added some stuff in the previous chapters.
> 
> You can find the same work on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/244189434-%F0%9D%93%9C%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%93%B7%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%AF%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%BC%F0%9D%93%BD%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%AD-%F0%9D%93%97%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%93%BB%F0%9D%93%BD-~-tamaki-amajiki-x-reader
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it :3

  
**-The blue-haired boy-**

Nejire and Mirio rush to see Y/N. I was there right by her, holding her hand. I held it because I couldn't get it off my mind.

"I...love...you..." That's what she wanted to say. I rest my head against the wall, thinking.

I couldn't believe it, or maybe I could. I loved her, but I was too shy to say it. We both acknowledge there was love, but it was only now that any of us said it. I felt sick; I don't want to see any of my friends like this, especially her. Hawks and I didn't stand a chance against the creature, but she knew she did and she took the risk. I could probably say we just got lucky.

"You were pretty cool there Suneater, too bad I didn't take you in when I could. I would have welcomed you with open arms or wings," Hawks goes on saying. He and I didn't stand a chance, luckily she was there. Even so, It could have gotten worse if there were more of them.

"So the kid finally admitted it huh..." A bandaged Hawks was leaning against the wall, he injured himself trying to restrain the monster, "I know her, if anything she wanted to find the right opportunity to say it,"

"But, w-why now? Why would she say something like that?" I question, up to that point everything was so strange.

"I don't know. One thing is for sure though, it's not a death wish," Hawks said while he glanced at her.

We witnessed her gain confidence over time. She had the clumsiness, and she used to be just as anxious as me. She had changed but I have a feeling it was forced. The way she looked always looked so distant like she was seeing a horizon she couldn't reach.

Soft knocks came through the door. Hawks used his feathers to open the door. Mirio and Nejire step into the room with concern. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Y-Y/N-Chan..." I could feel Hado's heart sink.

"Sir Nighteye was right..." Mirio's tone was serious.

"Right?" Me and Hawks said in unison.

"Tamaki... haven't you heard? USJ had been breached," Nejire looks down with fear.

"USJ, huh? Villains attacking the students? That's new," Hawks said surprised.

"You did know?" Nejire retorted.

"Yeah... well, we were busy fighting those things, that's why we ended up here," The number three hero apologized for not knowing. We were pretty occupied during the battle.

Nejire and Mirio start explaining. Villains attacked class 1-A and Mr. Aizawa was hurt really bad. All Might and Thirteen were the injured as well. As Hawks and I listened, he sighed in a slightly out of character expression, knowing what's going on.

"You two... since you were clearly told about the attack as soon as it came. What were the missions given to you in your internships? I bet you guys are involved in something too, huh?" He asked, putting away his child-like demeanor.

"Well, Sir Nighteye told me about these creatures and-"

"You too? I had a lecture about them too, Ryuku and I are responsible for most of the cleanups," Nejire shoots back astonished.

"Amajiki?" Hawks questions me.

"Fatgum suggested I go over to you just for one session... He said something about this intel and those freaks," I muttered, almost embarrassed at the fact I had no clue.

"So you guys are all involved... but not as much as the princess over there." He looks at Y/N, "listen closely, I'm only going to say this once," His wings liven up with a smirk.

_"Currently, the ones that know are the select heroes, Eraserhead, the government of course, and Y/N. I don't know how much of a real internship is like but I have to tell you what I and she are doing is not an internship... I mean it is but you get the point,"_

_"Whoah- what do you mean?"_

"Well... think of her as my sidekick!" Hawks proudly said, we were clearly dumbfounded.

"I know what you might be thinking, don't be deceived. Y/N never exactly had a normal childhood. Ever since she was little she had been monitored by the government. Officially though in secret, she's actually my sidekick. Which forcefully makes her a hero like me. But don't worry assured she accepted the terms in her own will, so we didn't force her,"

"Our Y/N... but she doesn't have a hero license!" She questioned, rather lost and stunned. Hado can be childlike, but if it's something serious you can actually tell from her darkened tone, "And wait, why say this now?" She ends.

"Who's to say she never took the exam? Knowing now that both Aizawas got injured at the same time... and the Nomu incident coinciding with the Leau- USJ incident, something tells me this was all part of a plan and if not then it's still a plan,"

"You said she works for the government... A-and why didn't she tell us," I asked. There was too much information being thrown all at once.

"Yeah -I know that we're her friends, but why do you trust us with this information? What if we are traitors!" Mirio tried to reason with the Hawks. The number three hero had a raised brown and chuckled.

 _"First off, a 'traitor' wouldn't say that trust me. Second, we were always gonna say It eventually but since we can't really come up with an alibi this time honestly now feels like the right time to say it. She's just like me, you know my famous story, right? I didn't attend U.A. The government took me in at a young age. I was trained to be a hero from the start, yaddy-yadda,"_ He sighed looking at her once more, _"She knows who she is, it's not like we tried to hide it from her, but even so I could tell it was too much. Aizawa took her in, hoping and knowing she'd be safe -a chance at a normal life. I don't know what event exactly, but Eraserhead was convinced he should be the one to take care of her. That all changed when she forced herself into U.A. In her defense, though it was always obvious she'd want to go there,"_ The words spewed out of his mouth. He looks so carefree when saying it.

"She never talked about her past... Why did she pretend it didn't exist? And why are you telling us now? I get it if she wasn't allowed to, but still," Mirio asked carefully. His usually smiling face was not smiling.

_"Geez, so many questions... There are some things that cannot be said. They trained her because they saw potential like me. The two of us grew up forced into a fixed system... she had a good six years into it... Until Eraserhead fought his ass for her. I can't say anything more, in regards to the creatures, we've been told they have been given the name 'Nomu' pretty weird name if you ask me,"_

I felt uneasy. _"He's my hero"_ I remember her words when we first met her. Did he save her out of this "System" or did something happen? Me and the other two tried to process what was going on. There was an obvious silence and tension that began to circle in. Somehow I knew that smile had a backstory, that's why I thought I had the urge to protect her all this time. I did fall in love with her. Calm, sweet, and caring knowing Hawks' story I could only imagine what they did back then. I looked over to Nejire, her eyes were glossy as she stood by her.

"Y/N is our friend and my best friend... we admit, we never knew something was off up until recently... But is there anything we can do?" Nejire pleaded with Hawks. Mirio stood there unable to smile. It hurt to see him like this.

"We don't know what Y/N is up against, but maybe with our help, we can help you..." Mirio stood by Nejire with a confident stare.

"Man... I'm gonna get in trouble with this. Both Aizawas are gonna kill me for this," The winged hero sighs to himself and points to me, "Amajiki, try convincing me," Just like that, Hawks reasoned.

I flinched. I looked at her regretfully; she was really strong, but seeing her in a damaged state made me feel hopeless.

"She told me she loved me... I-I don't want to see her like this. She's just like Mirio and Nejire, they both shine so brightly like the sun... I want to stand by her in any way I can... so please... You guys call us the big four, right? -As strong as pro heroes? It's more reason why we are capable of helping. We are willing to fight, wouldn't Y/N do the same?" I said as for one moment I had ignored my nerves.

"A friend of hers is a friend of mine... I'll call up your associated heroes. Let's see what I can do." He takes out his phone. I could see a slight hesitation, but figured that convinced him well enough.

A man covered in bandages walks in. He was in slight distress while keeping our composure. It was Mr. Aizawa, our former homeroom teacher.

 _"Is she okay?"_ His tone is that of concern.

_"Don't worry Eraser, she passed out due to exhaustion she should be okay... You Have a moment, Eraserhead?" Hawks says._

**-The father-**

. . .

"I'm sorry you told them what?!" I had said to him, a bit frustrated with everything.

"Sorry man, Amajiki was there to witness it, and knowing those three they are just gonna pry on more information. They already figured something was off from the start, besides turns out they have been looking into those Nomus too," I sighed. If it weren't for my injuries, I would have punched him right about now. I still trusted him though, there were not many people you could trust these days.

"I guess that's understandable... the big four are the most capable, after all," I couldn't really argue. We need as much as we can right now.

I glanced over to the window. The three looked more serious than ever. I had a gut feeling, but I didn't know it was that soon; I wasn't even there to protect her. Some parent I am.

"You know, if it weren't for her, we wouldn't have defeated the two Nomus," I guess he noticed how upset I was.

I can only say so much. I couldn't respond. My composure was the only thing that kept me from being calm. I know all my students are capable, but from what we all just witnessed, there is a deep worry. I'm aware she is one of the strongest in the school, but even the big four won't be able to comprehend what's out there.

"She defeated the two Nomus, one by herself," He clarified, "She has power and I know you know that, but seriously times are getting scary," He leans back against the wall with a serious black face. Seems to me even in a slightly injured state he's analyzing the situation.

I could only imagine what those three are feeling. I have a class that's a target and my kid possibly one as well. That villain who almost eradicated my arm. He looked as though he had no clear intentions other than fighting All Might. We need the students to be prepared.

"Y/N confessed to Amajiki, by the way," She did? Random as she could be, she had told me before, but I'm still not sure about it. I know for a fact that Amajiki is a good kid, but of course as a guardian I still had doubts. She knows what pressure and responsibility he would be facing if she had told him.

Hawks attempted to joke around. It didn't work out, especially when he was doing it with a straight face. I know this kid clearly had a soft spot for her. I understood his relationship with her. The bond he has and the bond she had forgotten.

. . .

"Hawks, aren't you worried?" I had spoken. He sounded too carefree in this situation, much to my annoyance. He should have asked me, but I asked instead.

"Of-"

Before he could even speak, Togata ran out of the door, "Mr. Aizawa! Y/N is awake!"

The three left the room. I should thank them later for giving us privacy. Hawks and I stepped in. There she was awake, she looked disoriented but awake. I didn't want to go inside; I didn't want her to see me in such an injured state. Recovery Girl went a bit too overboard with the healing.

"Where am I?" She asked with a rasp.

"The hospital," I said.

"H-how long was been out?" She asked again, this time with agitation.

"A couple of hours-" Hawks answered before being cut off.

"Where's Tamaki?" She skipped over. She was more concerned about his own well-being rather than hers.

We both informed her about what happened. It looked as though the words did not register fully. Her face was full of worry. She tried to hide it but she was visibly trembling. Y/N knew how to deal with herself when she was younger, she looked out for others, that's what she was always taught from the start. She looked at me with sadness and agitation; I didn't look all too good either. To think we were happy a few moments before, it seems it's been getting worse. She suddenly spewed out questions, she almost sounded like Hado.

"Hawks, my quirk, you saw it, right?" She spoke, looking at her hands as she touched them as if it wasn't hers.

"Was it the first time? Or it already happened before," I knew he chose his words carefully. The man may seem carefree, but he's the smartest out of all of us.

"No, she told me it happened a day prior," I told Hawks. I always took note of what my daughter felt and her quirk. She began telling us every detail of what she felt. She didn't seem to remember it but it's exactly what we knew of. She had found it.

I told her what happened in USJ. I eventually stopped telling her because it was too much to process for her. Hawks was taking mental notes, and I decided to bring the other three back in. Togata was the first to show this trademarked confidence. At the corner of my eye, I could easily tell Y/N's face lit up. Nejire came in with a softer than usual smile. She sighed with relief and remarked that you gave them quite a scare. The last one was Amajiki. Even when I was their advisor he always stood out as the shy-type. I could tell he had a soft spot for her. It's not my place to interfere right now, I'll let them be while they still even have time.

"I'll go ask Recovery Girl to heal you up as well, I'll come back and look after you," She nodded, from the looks of it, I think she was happier to see me okay, I knew it hurt her when she saw me like this.

I told Hawks we should leave them be. He nodded and said something about food, more specifically chicken. I hope he's aware I couldn't really eat because of my bandages. He tried to lure me in by saying that there is a cat cafe.

"C'mon I'll treat you to a drink!"

I figured he is only trying to say something important, so I went along with it... _dragged against my will._

**-The Girl-**

"You had us worried, when we both got the call I rushed here as fast as I could," Nejire said, breaking the tension between us.

"Same! -We didn't want to intrude, but Hawks told us about your past," Mirio informed me sincerely. I was shocked, for that one moment I really wanted to have a serious talk with 'Bird Man' I knew it would come out eventually but I didn't think it would come out from him. I thought we'd agree we shouldn't tell... unless... it was already important to discuss... Mirio fidgeted his fingers which was a rare sight, "But two of those monster things? Who knew! I'm pretty sure I'd be Togata-toast if I was there," Clearly he was trying to put everyone in high spirits.

"But whoa that so coooool! All the secret hero work in secret? Girl, you gotta teach us your ways sometime!" Negjire was genuinely impressed. She looks like a child meeting someone she admired.

I chuckled at her small reaction as my face went solemn, "Honestly... I was afraid people would turn their back on me if they knew, I can't really say I'm normal, can I?" I responded. How did I even manage to respond? I was taught to be a hero all my life. My father struggled to protect me. My dealings with that agency. They had reiterated the most important. I couldn't say I was not stunned.

_"Tamaki..."_

Tamaki was in the corner looking down, afraid he wasn't making eye contact. I knew he was scared of what we did, I hazily remembered what I said. It was the spur of the moment, but I meant it. My heart fluttered and exploded. The feeling was scary and satisfying. I was afraid of how people would ever see me. I was definitely not a monster; I know that much. I didn't want anyone to be intimidated. In the end, it did not seem to bother them; I was the one intimidated. I cared this much for so long, I just knew I had to say it.

"Tamaki... I meant it... what I said... please don't be afraid or look away, I'm sorry it came all to this," I said sympathetically. The other two smiled, they knew it was about time. I always did girl talk with Nejire, she was the best at it and I wouldn't be surprised if she even shared it with Mirio, I gotta admit I'm pretty obvious sometimes. Even when I'm in an injured state, I still feel the sparks.

. . .

Moments later he began to speak up. I could probably think what is going through his mind, "To be honest, I was more scared because you were hurt badly just to protect me... Y-Y/N I had feelings for you too. I always have... sorry that it took me this long too," He said with a deep blush. It was cliche and oddly satisfying.

Oddly enough, I was taken aback. I felt like I wanted to cry.

"Hawks told us that we are involved with this now, I think this is good... at least the stress won't fall on to you or Mr. Aizawa anymore," Nejire spoke up once again about the matter. Again, I was surprised. The three looked determined to protect. She gazed with a smirk, determined to help.

"We don't know what happened back then, but I know we will always be here. Let's keep on fighting! I mean c'mon what's the big four without is dashing _Cerberus!"_ Mirio encouraged me when I was feeling down, all three did. Without a moment's thought, I raised my fist high.

"My hero speech; I'll keep on fighting... for you guys... Hawks... and dad... I'm not gonna face this burden alone anymore," I proclaimed in the most cringe way I could. For the first time, I found strength. I wanted to be a hero, even if I was forced. I was bothered, but for this moment I was proud. I think I owe Hawks one. He put out the weight off my chest.

Tamaki stood by the bed and patted my head. He smiled then looked away embarrassed. I probably looked sappy with that mini declaration. I laughed at myself and I thought I was gonna be sad, I was wrong. Things were starting to brighten up again. Nejire went along and asked a bunch of things about my somehow evolved form of quirk. Both Mirio and Nejire had excitement over it.

Mirio had big plans for us to hangout. I could say it was a little too soon, then again he knew I got upset that I couldn't come the last time. I agreed to him just as long as I got out of this hospital. I joked that the whole scene was very melodramatic, almost like a weird movie.

"I guess... I could bring you to that nice food place after you get out. Ifyouwanttothatis," Tamaki says, still blushing.

"Finally taking the 'love shots' lover-boy? Just remember you are dating Aizawa's daughter and Hawks' sidekick, they are going to kill you if you mess up! You've got big shoes to fill my friend," Mirio winked and Nejire deadpanned, clearly teasing the poor elf boy, but even he couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Well... I'll make sure 'Mr. Aizawa' and Hawks won't try to kidnap you in your sleep," I winked at Tamaki.

~~

A chunk of my life is out and now I don't know what the future holds for us.

It was only gonna get messier.


End file.
